Under a Cherry Tree
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Ushio finds a mysterious gift that has never been known to the Okazakis until the end. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


An idea of mine just instantly came into my head and I thought I would write a fic on it. You will find out at the end of the story. I'm very surprised Clannad's fanfiction archive is not catching up. I don't know why it's being so slow. I do have One Piece, Angel Beats and Kanon fanfics planned so keep updated!

I don't own Clannad. All rights go to Key, KyoAni and Toei. Enjoy!

* * *

Ushio hummed happily with her music box that played the Dango song that she got for her birthday.

She seemed so fascinated with this song that it drove her daddy nuts. She obviously took after her mummy. Every now and then, she and her mother would sing the Dango song whenever they felt generally happy and her father would roll his eyes at how many times he heard this "boring" song.

No, it was not boring at all. It was very sweet and heartwarming and the perfect song for the perfect family. Sometimes, to wind her father up even more, her grandparents, the Furukawas, would play this song on high pitched speed on their record player.

Sometimes she would even sing it in her sleep. Just like her parents did to her when she was a baby and when she was very little they would tuck her in bed, kiss her good night and they would all hum the soft melody like one big happy family and then her daddy would let her snuggle up with him and he would tell her the story of the folklore tale about the rabbit on the moon and many other fantasy tales.

Today, Ushio was turning 6. 6 was a big number to her and she couldn't wait to see what she would get for her next birthday. She had a long list of what she wanted, hopefully for her parents, NOT Dango plushies. Yet she still wanted them. She wanted a whole collection.

Ushio was thinking happily of her presents when she was gently woken up.

"Ushio? Ushio. Wake up." whispered Nagisa.

"Happy Birthday Ushio" smiled Tomoya as they both sat on her bed and gave her a hug.

Ushio rubbed her eyes, smiled and hugged her parents in return.

"Thank you Mummy and Daddy. I'm 6 today!"

"Yes you are. You're certainly getting bigger" grinned Tomoya as he chucked Ushio under the chin.

Ushio giggled and Nagisa smiled. "Our little Ushio is growing up. We've got breakfast all prepared for you darling. It's your favourite. Tamagoyaki ."

Ushio beamed and ran to the table, all the food nicely prepared, with the cake on the table with six candles.

"Eat all your breakfast first. You must have something savoury " said Tomoya as he went into the kitchen.

Nagisa sat down beside Ushio and gave a very pleasant smile.

"Grandpa and Grandma are taking us all out on your birthday this evening to Green Glades in the big shopping centre in the city square. Would you like that?"

Ushio beamed. "Mm!" she replied and nodded.

"So no Disneyland this year huh?" grinned Tomoya.

Ushio grinned back. "Not this time! I think going to the shopping centre having a party with my family is enough for me."

Her parents couldn't agree more. "That'll be another long list of friends she'll be adding" laughed Tomoya.

"Okay, Ushio time to open your presents"

Beaming, Ushio hurried forward and soon enough began unwrapping excitedly.

"Do you want to open the one from Mummy and Daddy first, darling?" asked Nagisa as she pointed to the biggest parcel.

The biggest parcel, causing Tomoya to roll his eyes, was a HUGE yellow Dango plushie.

"Another one?" he sighed. "When are you going to give up Nagisa?"

Nagisa rolled her eyes back at him and just giggled, along with Ushio. "My Dango family is almost complete Daddy! I've now got a yellow one for Uncle Youhei!"

"She collects Dangos that match each one of us" explained Nagisa smiling.

Tomoya sighed. "Yeah. I gathered that."

"Speaking of which, where is Uncle Youhei's present? It's usually always here." Ushio rummaged through her presents but couldn't see anything. "He hasn't forgotten has he?" she mumbled quietly.

"Knowing him, probably so." replied Tomoya casually.

Ushio's expression made him change the subject. "No no I didn't mean it that way, sweetheart. You know Uncle Youhei's a bit of an idiot sometimes, and he does tend to forget. A good bat to the head would do him a lot of good. God knows how I was best friends with him."

Just at the right time the doorbell rang. "It might be Akio and Sanae." Said Tomoya as he reached for the doorknob.

Just when he turned it, the door slammed in his face and a figure with shaggy blonde hair darted in.

"Hey Okazaki, what's up? Long time no see!" grinned Youhei Sunohara, Tomoya's fellow delinquent and best friend.

"Uggh, Sunohara, you couldn't have come at a more _awkward_ time" grunted Tomoya.

Youhei just grinned and put his best friend in a headlock.

"Spread the love Okazaki! You know you missed me after my days in Tokyo!"

Tomoya scoffed. "Yeah right" but secretly smiled. He did miss his old buddy.

"And how's my little birthday princess doing?" Youhei grinned, kneeling down to Ushio.

"Hi Uncle Youhei!" said Ushio happily and clung to her uncle as he ruffled her hair.

"Nice to see you again Youhei" smiled Nagisa. He looked very handsome in his smart clothes.

"You too Naggi!" (which made Tomoya flinch at the nickname. _Naggi?)_ "Sorry I forgot your birthday present this year Ushio. Too much hustle and bustle. Here you are. Hope it wasn't too late for you."

Ushio beamed and embraced her uncle. "Thanks Unki! I knew you wouldn't forget!"

Youhei grinned and flipped his hair with his fingers. "You know your old uncle eh?"

Tomoya rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled whilst Nagisa just chuckled.

After opening all her presents and receiving a bubble soap from Uncle Youhei, everyone gathered round the table after breakfast for cake slices.

"How did you know I love strawberry fudge?" grinned Youhei between mouthfuls as Ushio giggled.

"You are certainly not setting a good example to your own niece." muttered Tomoya.

Nagisa, ignoring her husband's curt remarks, smiled gently. "I always remembered you used to come to our bakery for some strawberry fudge. Mum was so glad that you loved it that she kept making it until you just scoffed the lot!"

Youhei flashed his trademark grin.

"So 6 today huh? That's a good age" he added smiling. Ushio smiled in return. "Thank you Uncle Youhei."

"Apparently she's got another dango. A yellow one. To match the colour of your hair. She collects dangos that are all the same as us." said Tomoya smiling.

Youhei's eyebrows rasied. "Ahh I see. That's a good hobby you got there, princess."

Ushio blushed but gave her uncle a grin in return.

The doorbell then rang again. "That's definitely Mum and Dad" said Nagisa and this time went to open the door.

"Nagisa darling how are you?" said Sanae as she embraced her daughter, Akio after.

"Good to see you, my lovely daughter. I hope you're well?"

Nagisa grinned. "I'm fine thank you. Tomoya, Ushio and I are doing just great."

"Huh? Who's that?" Youhei yelled from the other room.

Akio frowned. "Don't tell me you invited _him, _Nagisa."

Nagisa nodded. "I did! Well he forgot Ushio's present this year but I invited him to have cake with us. What's wrong with Youhei Dad? Ushio adores him and he's a wonderful uncle to her."

Akio snorted. "A wonderful uncle? He ought to learn some manners, the little punk. God knows what'll happen if Ushio takes after him."

Sanae beamed. "Come on Akio dear, let's just settle down. We're here to enjoy Ushio's party, remember?"

Ushio saw her grandparents and ran over to them, hugging them both tightly.

"Hello Grandma Sanae and Grandpa Akki! Thank you for the presents!"

"Hello Ushio sweetie. It's no problem" replied Sanae giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek which Akio did as well. "You're certainly growing. Is your loser of a father feeding you properly?" he teased.

"I heard that Old Man!" Tomoya growled.

Youhei guaffawed. "Old Man? Oh my god! Okazaki, you're just like the old times!"

"And what are you referring to by old times by any chance?" roared Akio as he grabbed Youhei by the collar causing him to whimper.

"Dad no! Just settle down! We're all here for Ushio,remember?" interjected Nagisa.

Akio sighed and let go and patted his daughter. "I'm only joking. So Ushio. What else did you get for your birthday?"

Ushio went through all her presents. Her parent's were a big dango plushie, some clothes, music and movies, a plush deer and rabbit, Akki's and Sanae's was a beautiful blue dress and a brand new baseball set, Aunt Kotomi gave her a stationary set so she could write to her in America, and some books, Aunt Tomoyo gave her a botanic garden box, Aunt Kyou's was a mini transforming robot (like the one her father bought for her before), Uncle Youhei's was the bubble soap, Aunt Mei's was a little purple hairband and matching scrunchie, Uncle Yusuke's and Aunt Kouko's was a collection of Yusuke's old 12" vinyls when he used to be a pop star, Aunt Ryou's was a pack of Divination cards so Ushio could take after her fortune telling and Fuko, as usual, gave her a starfish bag.

Akio grinned. "So she's still got that obsession with starfishes then?"

Ushio nodded. "Yep. She's kind of weird, but I really like her."

Sanae smiled. "I don't think there's anything wrong with having a really big collection of things you really like."

"In other words, that's called an "obsession"" put in Tomoya as Akio glared at him.

"I love all my dangos though. I got a new one, after Uncle Youhei" Ushio piped up holding the yellow dango. Youhei grinned. Sanae clasped her hands together as a tender reaction.

"Awww how cute" she chirped.

"Having a bit too much is enough already" chuckled Tomoya.

"I love them all though!" said Ushio.

"You take after your mother, darling" said Akio patting his granddaughter fondly on the head.

"I had an obsession with dangos at your age." smiled Nagisa.

Everyone soon had a round of playing cards at the table and then watched the Dango cartoon on the telly, Ushio then played with some of her new toys and then it was nearly 2:00pm.

"Is everyone ready? Wrap up warm. It's going to be cold." said Akio. They all walked off to the city centre and went to Green Glades.

Ushio had been here before but it was even more special for her birthday. It was a magnificent restaurant all with green dressings and leaves and even a little water fountain to make it look like a real rainforest.

After having a huge meal, they decided they would all go and do a bit more shopping before the shops closed at 5:00pm.

They went into a gift shop to begin with as Nagisa was fascinated with the glittery butterflies in the window. As Akio was trying on a hair clip on Sanae, they all heard Ushio's voice. "Daddy! Mummy! Look what I've found!"

In Ushio's little hands, was a big snowglobe. But it wasn't just any snowglobe. It had a cherry tree with blossoms that fell if you shook it. And under the cherry tree made everyone widen their eyes in surprise. A tall man in a white coat and blue hair holding a little girl with brown hair and a woman next to them with the same brown hair, all smiling as the blossoms glistened in their presence.

"_It's us!"_ Nagisa gasped.

Tomoya smiled as he took the snowglobe from Ushio's hands. But was quickly replaced by a frown. "But. How. Why? I mean, how does everyone know about us? Why is there snowglobe of..._us?"_

"Wait a second, how come Sanae and I aren't in there?" Akio grumbled.

"There's not enough room for all of you" Nagisa laughed.

As the blossoms cleared, underneath was the title "CLANNAD"

"What does "Clannad" mean?" asked Ushio in confusion.

"I think it means "Family". It's an Irish clan" explained Tomoya.

Akio and Sanae just smiled. "Well, look at that" Akio chuckled

"It may be a mystery but all that matters is that we have our very own Family Snowglobe of us" said Nagisa happily. "The Dango Family and the Clannad Family. Blend them together and it makes One Big Happy Family"

* * *

A/N Didn't think you were expecting that, did you? Xd I have always wondered what a Clannad Snowglobe would look like. I was going to do the same fic with Kanon but it would be enough for one fic. I hope one day they'll actually make something like this!


End file.
